


An Angel & A Devil

by iriscodex



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut, brief f/f, light dom, male perspective, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriscodex/pseuds/iriscodex
Summary: Haseul is your world, your love, your reason for living. Life couldn’t be better... but that won’t stop her from trying to raise the bar.
Relationships: Haseul/Olivia Hye, Haseul/male reader, Olivia Hye/male reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	An Angel & A Devil

An Angel & A Devil.

Click.

You entered your home tonight, eagerly ready to relax after a long day. Your feet carried with them the same familiar ache as every day beforehand. Immediately you dislodged yourself from your work boots, the pain and relief mixing together, closing your front door in time with the action. Well, it wasn't just your front door. Another body owned these wooden frames and supports of a home. Someone who softened the aches of all she cared about with her words. Someone whose smile pierced hearts, wherever she wandered. Someone who's charming warmth made men, and women, fall to their knees. She sang when she walked, the sounds heavenly enough to make someone cry. An angel without wings, mischievous enough to disguise as a devil, with eyes filled with intrigue in all she did, yet her skin and body only matched the grace of a dove. Jo Haseul. 

The last few years you two had spent together had been your happiest. You hardly remembered any time before she was a part of your life. All that ever filled your memories were the first few smitten weeks seeing her enter the usual cafe where everyone at your work had their lunch. You still remembered the first time you noticed her enter the cafe. She was tailored up and down in a two piece pinstripe business suit, the long sleeves and legs of the suit accentuated her lithe form, her top piece sat comfortably at the top of her waist, leaving a large sliver of the pale skin of her stomach open. Her hair was styled in the shape of a straight cut bob, and you could only sit and wonder how soft and silky it would feel through your fingers. Time slowed down as she swayed her hips towards the counter, picking up her already ordered and paid for coffee. You hadn't even noticed your jaw had solidly dropped until she walked back out of the door. The pang in your heart that you would never see her again left an impression you could not shake for the rest of the day. Luckily, the occasion turned out to be a daily occurrence at the cafe. One spilled coffee and another awkward bump into each other at the door left you both with nothing to do but sit and chat one lunch time. It was short, but the way Haseul had scribbled her number down onto a napkin, sliding it over to you with a soft smile and promising gaze from underneath her round-rimmed glasses, was something you'd never forget for the rest of your life.

As you mulled over your time together you began to realise how quiet it was in the house. There was no Haseul preparing dinner, no Haseul happily watching her favourite drama, not even the faint sound of the shower running could be heard.

You knew Haseul was at the office today, but she always arrived home before you. Although you did recall that this week she had received the opportunity to train a new girl at the company. They got along well apparently and it wouldn't surprise you to find them out for drinks late in the evening.

You reached for the phone in your front pocket, ready to check for any messages that might solve the mystery when a loud moan ripped through the silent air.

You immediately reddened at the sound. Was that Haseul? Slowly you walked to the other end of the house where you believed the noise had come from. You crept to the door of your main bedroom and another soft cry of pleasure came from beyond the wooden frame. There was no doubt about it at this point. It was definitely Haseul's voice. Your hand slowly turned the handle, not wanting to scare with an intrusion. 

As you entered the room you froze into place. The lamp on the small bedside table cast a slight glow against the dark surfaces of the room, and cast a shadow over the figure in bed. Haseul laid there eyes squeezed shut, her white lace blouse had been ripped open, it's delicate white buttons littered the floor, her bare chest heaved in exasperation, and the grey, short work skirt you'd seen her leave the house with this morning was nowhere to be seen. But the lack of a skirt, nor Haseul's appearance on the bed, was not what kept you frozen in place. A wild tussle of dark hair and a slender figure still clothed in a red silk blouse and black pleated skirt, was buried between Haseul's legs. Mouth right against her core.

Haseul finally noticed the open doorway after what seemed like hours and your eyes locked with hers. First, her look was filtered with shock and worry, but they gave way to something much darker. Almost inviting. Her teeth gnawed at her bottom lip, a moan breaking through in your direction, garnering the attention of the mysterious girl.

From between Haseul's thighs, the girl noticed the change in the atmosphere. She looked up at you from her dominant position. As her eyes locked with yours, you felt brutally sick with lust. She screamed sex in her appearance. Her plump lips were slick with Haseul's juices, smeared red from her previously placed lipstick to match her blouse. Then all of sudden, those lips began to speak,

"Is that him Haseul?"

You began to realise that she had no intention of halting in devouring your girlfriend. The mysterious girl wrapped her hands around Haseul's knees, pulling her close into her vacant lap. Aiming to bring their cores together. The girls were grinding against each other, desperate for more friction, whimpering, and all you could do was stand there in stunned silence. Waiting for the dream to end. The girl's hand reached up from Haseul's knees to squeeze her bare breast. 

"Is. That. Him?" She demanded. Haseul squealed in pleasure.

"Yes, Hyejoo" Haseul hiccuped as they once against brushed their clothed cores together. 

You sucked your breath in between your teeth, you felt ready to snap in two. Haseul sensed your anxiety, she needed to let you know what she wanted, what they both seemed to want.

"Help us y/n, please..." she whispered. 

You moaned at that sound. She sounded so pleading, so needy and you grabbed the door frame for support. 

Hyejoo finally stopped her ministrations. 

"Haseul..." she murmured, the called girl snapping her head towards her dominator, "bring him over here, I think he might need some help."

Haseul scrambled up, she struggled to hide how weak her legs were from her time with Hyejoo but she remained strong, she wanted you to be a part of this. When she reached you she immediately pushed up on her toes to reach your agape mouth. Slowly coaxing you to kiss her back and for moans to finally mix together between you. 

"We'll make you feel so good baby" she breathed it again and again and again into your mouth like a chant, slowly guiding you towards the queen bed. You brush aside the lace blouse from her shoulders, leaving her bare before you and Hyejoo. Haseul's knees hit the end of the bed, and she let herself fall into place, leaving you to stand above her, drinking in the sight of her beauty. She looked heavenly, like a painting framed by the shape of the bed. Art ready for you to drink in.

You wrap your hands around her flat stomach, the same one that used to drive you crazy in those two pieces and lean down to tower over her, connecting your lips. It's gentle at first but deepens as you both breathe in each other, moans escaping both your lips as the urge to feel more of each other grows too intense. Her body is so hot and bare underneath you, you can't help your hands roaming all over her, groaning in time with her sighs as you reach her thighs, gripping them tight and moving her slightly up towards the headboard and pillows. 

Her noises grow louder and louder.

You swallow those moans, moving down her sharp jaw, finishing by leaving a trail of hickies down her collarbone that make her writhe. You know exactly how to please her, yet the thought of someone else in the room has put you on edge - as well as excited you. The finesse of your work is struggling. Until faintly you feel the brush of a hand wrap around your thigh, followed quickly by another palming you through your work jeans. The friction feels far too good, causing you to bite down on Haseul's shoulder, she cries out in both pain and pleasure and you frustratingly whip your head behind you to find the culprit. Hyejoo mischievously smiles back, she knows she's good at this you realise, she thinks it's a game. Her smile falls and turns to one of determination, once again pressing against the front of your jeans for a reaction. This time you welcome it, bucking forward to meet her hand and you don't miss the small sigh of pleasure escaping Hyejoo's mouth at her success. You're so hard already and ready to be freed from the uncomfortable material. Hyejoo makes quick work of unbuckling your jeans, removing them along with your underwear at once, while you prepare to fuck Haseul. You pin her wrists above her, keeping her down against the mattress underneath you. She's still so wet from her previous encounter with Hyejoo, and you take the opportunity to enter her, groaning as her walls immediately clasp around you. The drag against her walls is intoxicating. You hardly give her time to adjust, lust taking over as you set a brutal pace in and out of her. Slamming in louder and hotter each time. Haseul's groans only fuel you more, you grab the top of the head board for leverage, fucking into her at an unforgiving pace. The bed frame creaks and hits the wall occasionally from the amount of force you're using but you don't even care. You just want her to feel good. Your stamina is even starting to fail you but you can't help but chase Haseul's screams as you slam in again.

Suddenly a hand swipes along your back and you recall the other body in this party tonight. 

"No fair Haseul, I want him too", Hyejoo whines from behind the two of you.

Her hands wrap around your shoulders pulling you away from Haseul, she gasps from your exit and Hyejoo lays you down on your back, motioning for you to stay still. 

"Be good okay?" she whispers with a sly smirk, while she works back towards Haseul, asking her to rise up. 

Your breathing hitches as you watch Haseul rise up from the bed. Her lust filled gaze terrifies and excites you, she looks far from sated and crazed, ready to take what she wants. You. 

With catlike agility she climbs onto your frame, lining herself up just right to slam back onto you, moans screaming back into the air as she immediately starts a brutal pace bouncing on your cock.

Before you can even take in the gorgeous sight, you feel the bed dip next to your side. Hyejoo sits on her knees, just short of your head, still clothed in that black pleated skirt and blood red blouse, and ducks down to plunge her tongue down your throat. You realise straight away that she's trying to get you to fight back, to see what you can do to overpower her. So you ravage her mouth as best you can, mapping it's walls, sucking on her tongue, teeth clashing together with snarls. She rips herself away from you, gasping for breath, smiling wildly. But before you can say anything Hyejoo whips her knees to either side of your face. You don't even get to take in the view of her wet folds before they crash down hot against your mouth. She bundles the pleats of her skirt up to your nose, letting you take in the sight of her sitting on your face. You try to move past the initial shock, try to fuck her right with your tongue but some wild side of Hyejoo had taken over and she furiously rubbed herself against you, stimulating her clit more than anything else. You growled in frustration, knowing you wouldn't be able to show off what you could do. She just used your face like a toy, moving back and forth only for her own pleasure. You lapped at her clit instead, helping her reach the type of orgasm she coveted. Her hooded eyes looked down at you, mouth open, white teeth cutely protruding, she looked like the sweetest form of death. And all you could do now was let her take control and listen to Haseul, her voice was letting out low, gorgeous moans. She was so tight around you, she always is, the heat is just too much. Not being able to see her only makes it feel better. Sweat mixes where skin meets and wet sounds begin to fill the room. You can barely breathe with Hyejoo suffocating you with her core, it all feels so fucking amazing. Both girls were chasing bliss, using you how they wanted and you didn't stop them. There was no way the neighbours wouldn't be able to hear now. The noises the girls were making were deafening, you wouldn't be able to look the people on the street in the eyes for months. 

Hyejoo ground down on you sensually, finally taking what she wanted from you.

Her juices were dripping down your jaw, her eyes half lidded as the pleasure surged through her and she spasmed on top of you.

Blissed out and hazy from the high she laughed, actually laughed, a high pretty chuckle as she removed herself from your mouth, and off the bed. 

You lifted your head up to see where she had gone but you couldn't move your eyes away from the sight in front of you. Haseul glowed in the soft light basking off of the lamp, it highlighted her figure, complementing her soft supple skin, she looked ethereal, your cock disappearing in and out of her was hypnotic, but you could see she was almost there, her face contorted in pleasure. Her small mouth forming a cute 'o' as her body convulses in pleasure every time she comes down on you again. She's starting to lose her energy, the drag of your cock against her walls makes her faint, taking over her body. You brace your feet against the bed and start thrusting upwards to meet her movements. The slapping sound of skin on skin contact fills the room along with the moans and heavy breathing. A well timed thrust makes Haseul choke and you instantly feel her tighten one last time as she cums down on your cock, clenching and releasing, riding out her orgasm, finishing pumping down on you.

You don't halt your movements, desperately chasing your own orgasm. The throbbing pressure is becoming too much and you use it to ride out your high. You pull out and Haseul whimpers as you sit upright, pushing her back against the bed underneath you. Her eyes are hooded with love and lust as you stroke yourself to completion. Ropes of cum coating her pale skin, painting it white. Dripping down her cheeks and dangling off her chin, down to her still heaving chest where it trailed over her erect nubs. You're both breathless, staring deep and fond into each other's eyes as you come down softly to embrace each other, peppering kisses along her arm. You sit up from the bed to find your shirt, hoping to clean up Haseul but instead you turn to find Hyejoo trapping you between her arms, left knee in between your thighs, nudging your already softening member. She looks hungry and practically snarls at you, "We're not done here."

Your eyes almost bulge out of their sockets at her remark. She couldn't be saying what you thought. 

Hyejoo captures your lips, she tastes different to Haseul, meaner almost but sweet. As if to affirm it, she harshly bites down on your bottom lip, dragging it out with a pop only to reply to your silence with,

"There's no way you're not fucking me as well."

You stared at her in disbelief but you could already feel yourself hardening again at her words. Her gaze is so alluring, so tempting. But was this really okay?

You look back at Haseul, spread out across the bed, coming down from her high and ask for approval with your eyes. She looks back with nothing but playfulness and a slight nod and she waves the two of you away. Hyejoo is already grabbing your wrist, tugging you with her into the large white ensuite of the bedroom.

You both frantically remove the last of each other's garments, mouths meeting again in between each piece. It won't take long for you to get hard again if she keeps this up. She gets the shower running hot and you both step under the gushing pressure of the water, soaking each other in its warmth. The slide of your bodies together is nothing short of lewd as you continuously slap together in your attempts to devour each other in any way. Hyejoo cups your face between her hands, hair sopping wet and demands,

"Fuck my mouth.."

And that's all you needed. You grunt at the statement, steadying yourself as she drops to her knees in front of you. You don't even have to work for her to submit to taking in your length. She wraps her tongue around the head, sucking lightly on your tip before gripping your thighs, forcing you to slam down her throat.

You mentally keep checking yourself to realise that this isn't some kind of fantasy playing out in your mind. Hyejoo is really here, on her knees, begging you to keep up the pace. And you won't disappoint her.

You hold yourself steady on the shower walls, each downward thrust of yours into her harder and nastier than the last, her mouth was so small and tight you could've fucked like this forever. You moaned so loud, you couldn't hide how good it felt. Water trickled down her face, gathering in pools on her collarbone, pouring down the crevice of her large breasts. She batted her eyelashes extravagantly, proud of how weak she was making you. As if to prove her point she moaned filthfully around your cock, sending vibrations right through your body, and pulled you back down her throat once again to choke on your length.

She was trying to play rough, but you could play rough too. She was about to find out.

Your left hand flew down to firmly grasp her dark, wet locks, tugging her up. Her lips still raw from being fucked, she attempted to kiss you but you turned her to face the porcelain tiles. Your free hand now travelled slowly down the back of her frame, you made sure to feel every inch of her before gripping her hands together tightly behind her back, cuffing her. The warmth of the water did nothing to stop the effect of the tiles against her bare body, and she whimpered in pleasure as the cold surface began to stimulate her. 

"Do you really think you're in charge?-" You whisper across the shell of her ear, causing even more goosebumps across her skin. 

“-You’re not.”

Hyejoo whimpered in response, but remained firm in her challenge, "Prove it."

It was all you needed to hear before thrusting two fingers through her folds, still keeping her hands cuffed behind her. She cried out, surprised by the intrusion but absolutely begging for more as you began to thrust your fingers as fast as you could into her, ignoring how rough you were being, this was what she wanted. The wet warmth of the shower was nothing compared to the heated fluid in her core, it soaked your fingers and it wasn't long before you couldn't wait any longer. With no warning, you lined yourself up, and thrust straight into Hyejoo, filling her up. Moans turned to screams as you began fucking her against the wall of the shower, eager to finish the both of you. You slammed in so eagerly that you lost your own senses, animalistic instinct causing you to chase your high and Hyejoo grew tighter and tighter, screams filling the air.

"Fuck y/n, that's it - harder, fucking harder-"

You groaned in frustration, it felt too good and you knew you wouldn't last much longer. You finally un-cuffed her hands, grabbing her pelvis with strength that would leave bruises as you set a pace that was purely carnal. You were drunk on her noises, her screams and moans surrounded you.

"Ah, ah, ah.." Hyejoo screeched against the wall, before finally a small, almost silent moan ripped through her throat, and you knew as she tightened around you that she finally had claimed her high. You followed only seconds later, her tightness claiming the last of your strength. You pulled out, spilling your hot cum all over her backside.

You would never forget the sight.

One Week Later.

You stumbled through your front door after your work day, near to collapsing as the standard was. You pried your feet out of your boots as you did every day and relished in the smells you noticed coming from the kitchen. You walked over to the doorway and poked your head around to spy on your angel busying herself in the kitchen. A small white apron was tied around her sheer grey dress from work, pots and chopping boards lined the stove and counter, and you heard the faint sound of music playing as Haseul danced her way from component to component, humming happily to herself. You snuck behind her at the stove, wrapping your hands slowly around her stomach and you felt her instantly relax into your touch, welcoming you home. You breathed her in as she turned to face you, she looked radiant like this. Smiling at each other, you realise she's the best thing that's ever happened to you. You feel like the luckiest man in the world. Once again your senses kick in with the aromatic flavours, you're about ask what's for dinner when you actually notice how much is being prepared.

"What's with the full course?", you ask curiously. 

Haseul's hands intertwined with yours, pulling you down into a kiss, but she stops just short of your lips, her small breaths fanning over you as she looks quizzingly into your eyes, 

"You don't mind if Hyejoo comes over tonight, right?"

Yep. Definitely the luckiest man in the world.


End file.
